Alien Perolynga
was an alien that appeared in episode 45 of Ultraseven. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 m *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Perolynga Star in the 68 Pegassa Nebula History Ultraseven An alien from a distant star, Perolynga came to Earth disguised as a little boy. Far out in space a fleet of flying saucers, each resembling a star, stood awaiting orders for an attack on Planet Earth. One day, an amateur astronomer, Saburu, noticed the 'flying saucers'. He called the Ultra Garrison but, nobody believed him, except for the little boy he would talk to. The two became friends, enjoying discussion about traveling to the stars. The next day, Saburu spotted the flying saucers again. The young man kept calling the Ultra Garrison H.Q reporting about flying saucers. However, the space observatories saw only the ships' stars like disguise. Yet again, no one believed him but the young boy. The boy told Saburu that there were going to be more ships appearing. He invited Saburu to his house where he revealed to him that he was an alien. The alien allowed him to call the Ultra Garrison knowing full well they would not believe him and proven correct in his assumption. He stated that on his time on Earth, he had heard of the story, "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." Saburu, like the boy in the story kept on calling about the flying saucers to the point where nobody believed him until it would too late. Alien Perolynga then asked Saburu to come with him to the stars, but Saburu refused. Later on the Ultra Garrison heard the alien from their machines and they saw a picture showing that the flying saucers were not stars. The Ultra Garrison went on the offensive. As they approached the fleet, there were countless flying saucers. The saucers fired their missiles but, they were no match for the Ultra Garrison ships and their piloting skills. Dan's ship was shot down however and at the last second he became Ultraseven and confronted a giant Perolynga. As the two titans clashed at superluminal speeds the Ultra Garrison eliminated the remaining ships, until Perolynga was finally defeated and exploded, thus ending Alien Perolynga's attempted invasion of Planet Earth Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki *The Alien Perolynga suit was originally a aquatic humanoid with the subtitle: "Aquatic Human Piniya". * A white Alien Perolynga appeared in Chibira-kun. *At the end of the TNT Dubbed Version of the Episode, the Narrator says, "The area where Saburu lives could never be called beautiful. Perhaps someday, his friend from the planet Pelonga will return to Earth. Perhaps again, he will offer to take Saburu out of his sorted surroundings, off to explore the mysterious reaches of outerspace. But in the meantime, Saburu waits with his heart among the stars." This implies that Alien Perolynga survived his fight with Ultraseven and may one day reappear. However, Alien Perolynga has never made another appearance since Ultraseven. *The formation of Alien Perolynga's Flying Saucers would later go on to inspire the 15th Angel of Neon Genesis Evangelion, Arael. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: Alien Perolynga can disguise himself as a human. Specifically he took the form of a child. *Telescope: Alien Perolynga uses a telescope to view his own saucer fleet. *Electronic Control: Alien Perolynga can project images on a television using his mind. *Saucers: Alien Perolynga has a fleet of saucers that can multiply. *Size Change: Alien Perolynga can grow from the size of a human to around that of Ultraseven's. *Flight: Alien Perolynga can fly just as fast as Ultraseven. Gallery bandicam 2017-01-15 10-04-15-114.jpg|Alien Perolynga's Human Disguise 4f6f3b34cbdc5e43a64da0ea0f4ab51b3068e607.40.2.2.2.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 09-57-40-232.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 10-05-16-007.jpg|Alien Perolynga's Fleet 2eb2664359afa072dae3f86fcf1aefe1d0e0d2e0.40.2.2.2 (1).jpg Alien-Perolynga 3.jpg Alien-Perolynga 4.jpg tumblr_ofnndtCqD21r1d5rwo1_500.jpg PEROLYNGA.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 10-07-01-900.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 10-07-16-974.jpg Alien-Perolynga_0.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 10-08-05-093.jpg 201607283.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 17-59-49-267.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 17-59-54-761.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 10-09-50-828.jpg|Alien Perolynga's Ships Engaging Ultra Hawk bandicam 2017-03-12 18-00-08-401.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-00-16-249.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 11-16-39-525.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-00-21-034.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 10-10-29-007.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 11-16-43-376.jpg bandicam 2017-01-15 10-10-52-267.jpg|Ultraseven Flying Towards Perolynga's Fleet bandicam 2017-01-15 11-16-43-794.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-00-27-043.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-00-39-356.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-00-42-516.jpg bandicam 2017-03-12 18-00-51-496.jpg ezgif.com-crop.gif|Ultraseven Fighting Alien Perolynga bandicam 2017-03-12 18-01-01-184.jpg|Alien Perolynga's Destruction bandicam 2017-01-15 10-11-15-234.jpg Alien-Perolynga-0.jpg|Alien Perolynga in Chibira-Kun Alien-Perolynga-Behind-the-Scenes.jpg|Alien Perolynga Behind the Scenes c0040422_15281992.jpg images (1)1.jpg Alien_Perolynga_-_ultra_series.png alien-perolynga-bearmodel-1999.jpg|Bear Model Alien Perolynga a7e2a540931bba564ef5b06176de3fe5.image.500x500.jpg|X-PLUS Alien Perolynga kg-piniya11.jpg Alien_Perolynga_concept_art.png|Concept art Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Category:Chibira-Kun